Digimon: Fall of the Digi-Gods
by Lightscar
Summary: Left heart broken can he be saves. Or will he destroy the Digital World. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Beginning of The End"

By Lightscar

Davis' POV

Pain, that was all I could feel. I remember this feeling, the feeling of nothingness, the feeling of numb. I once got this feeling when my parents said I was an accident. But, this was much worse this was numbness in the heart. She said she didn't love me, but I did every thing she wanted me to do. I even asked my sister Jun for help, but she said it was him she was interested in. I want to make them pay, I want them to feel the numbness.

"FlashBack 2 hours ago"

Today was the day I was gonna ask her out. It was a perfect day 90 degrees F, wind going 5 mph north, and not a cloud in the sky. It was Friday the gang and I were at a beach in the Digital World. I was swimming with Veemon when Tai ,the leader before I, shouted, "Guys Kari has some thing to say." We all settled down and sat in front of Kari. Kari was beautiful with a two part swim suit, her brown hair flowing in the wind, and her red eyes sparkling in the sun. "Guys I am happy to say that me and T.K are a couple," she said, that had hurt me, but when T.K gat up and kissed her that had killed me. When I looked at Veemon I saw him in shocked when Gatomon and Patamon did the same movements but with a little more humff into it.

I did the only thing I thought I could do I ran. When I heard the others call my name I stopped when a blue blaster nearly hit my foot. It was Gabumon Matt's digimon partner. "Davis why are you running?" he asked me but I didn't reply I ordered Veemon to attack him. The others saw what I did and were in shock. 'Why would Davis do that to a team member,' I thought what was on there minds. But Matt did some thing I didn't think he would do he attacked back. "Davis what was that for," he asked hoping to talk to me. But all I said was "Veemon you now what to do." "Right," he said. **Veemon digivovle to...**

**Royal Digivolution**

**Veemon's POV**

**My size grew fatter than before instead of one horn I got three horns, I got an x on my fat stomach, and a bigger mouth.**

**End Digivolution**

**Davis' Pov**

**Veedramon! **I watched in awe when he digivovle into some thing I never seen in the Digital World.

Digimon Scan

I am Veedramon Veemon's true digivolution my VeeNovaBlast attack is hotter than Greymon's regular NovaBlast

End

"W-w-what is that thing," I heard Gatomon yell. "Why dear Gatomon this is my true digivolution," I heard Veem..no Veedramon reply. "What ever Veedramon attack," I shouted. "With pleasure," I heard him say. **VEENOVABLAST. **I watched a blue v of fire escape his mouth and burn Gabumon. "Gabumon digivovle," I heard Matt shout. "It's not working," was the heard reply. 'It must be because we were the only ones who ate today,' I thought. I saw Veedramon tilt to the left for a second. "Veedramon we got to go," I said running. I heard, "Right behind you."

"End FlashBack"

After that I escaped the Digital Word and ran home. I laid on my bed crying. 'All this crying is making me hungry,' I thought getting up. I was going to my favorite restaurant The BurgerTopia.

End Chapter

Me:, "So what do you think my first Digimon story if I get good reviews I will make another chapter soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "SincereCourage Whispers Through"

By Lightscar

Tai's POV

I was out side of Davis' apartment building I wanted to help him get over this. He asked me for my blissing to date Kari, and I said yes I thought Kari would choose Davis over T.K but looks like I was wrong. After all the leader never did get the girl, I used to be in love with Sora but Matt took her away! But I got over it, and accepted it as it is. I was about to enter but I saw Davis leave through the back door.' BurgerTopia,' I thoughtknowing his favorite burger restaurant. So I decided to go all commando and stalked him. I got really good at this in the Digital World.

"Time Skip"

At BurgerTopia I saw Davis sit down at an outside table, so I decided to say hi. "What's up Davis," I said scaring the poor boy. "Oh hey Tai nothing really just getting over a broken heart," he said not really interested. "Look I'm sorry I thought Kari would choose you not T.J," I purposely said his name wrong to cheer up Davis. He laughed and asked if I wanted to sit down. "Hi I'm Mimi may I take your order," said the waitress not looking at us. "Mimi is that you," I asked looking at her pink hair. "Uh Tai, Davis is that you," Mimi said putting the notepad down. "Yep in the flesh," I heard Davis say, I sweated drop (Anime Style) and said yes. "Wow Davis you sure are calm after the stuff you did, what made you do all that stuff?" Mimi asked really wanting to know the truth. "Well, I, umm," Davis didn't know what to say. "Davis wanted to be Kari's boyfriend," I said plainly. Just as I said that a boy came around with a tag who said, "Hi I'm Tyler and I'm the owner." He had blonde and brown mix hair, red eyes, and really pale skin. 'This guy's the owner really he looks to be 1 years old,' I thought. "Now I know what you all are thinking this is a 12 year old not the owner," he said his red eyes full of joy. "H-how did you know?" I heard Davis say. "People always ask me," was the reply. "Well any way Mimi I pay you for working not talking, but since these guys are your friends they'll get a discount and Davis you're my most recent costumer so you get a free milk shake," he said before leaving.

"Time Skip"

It was the end of Mimi shift and we all walked to the park together. "So you wanted to be Kari's boyfriend uh Davis," Mimi said looking ready to help him through this. It was dark and we should be home well Davis should be home. "Yeah I even asked Tai for his blessing," he said turning sad, this was the first time we have seen Davis sad before. "And I said yes," I added not wanting to leave any thing out. "Wow and she choose T.K over you why, you never showed fear in battle like Tai here," Mimi said trying to help it worked a little bit I saw Davis loosen up. Davis said some thing I never thought I would hear Davis say, "I thank you guys for your concern, but the past is the past I can't do any thing to stop it, I just wish I can accept it. He left it at that when he left for home but Mimi and I know that a SincereCourage whispered through.

Me: I went a little on the comedy side for this chapter and yes Tyler is my OC I will accept OC in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the lost of chapters my computer lost internet and lost all of the save data for all of my docs. so i'm sorry if chapters are slow from now on


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3" Miracle's Falling"

By Lightscar

Davis' POV

Two days have past since Veemon had digivovled into Veedramon and I have been avoiding the Digidestined since, well except Tai and Mimi. Now it was school the hardest thing is I have gym with T-Brat and math with both Kari and T-Brat. Hopefully they won't talk to me, well Kari will most likely talk to me after all we known each other since I was 6 years old. "Davis wait up," I heard Tai and Mimi say at the same time. "Guys what are you doing here?" I asked knowing they went to a different school than I. "It's the 7 of September which is were high school students help the younger students," Tai said some how not out of breath, Mimi on the other hand was sitting down on a near by bench. "what ever I just hope THEY don't talk to me," I said with them nodding knowing who they are. "What luck that we both drew your name," Mimi said looking cheerful. "Uhh?" I was confused. "You see the high school has names for the students to draw and since there are more high school students a young one gets 2," Tai explained hopefully I would get it, which I did.

"Time Skip Gym 3rd hour"

The sport was soccer and instead of me being a team captain it was T.K and that kid who was the owner of the restaurant Tyler. T.K of course picked all the big players. Now it was Tyler's turn to pick. There were 15 people left and only 10 other players he can pick. T.K got to the ball first and tried to score a goal. Then the cheerleaders came out and started to cheer for T.K, like always. But Tyler blocked the shot and said, "To weak." Then he threw the ball to me and I scored. But they will still cheering for T.K. The game ended and it was 1-0 we won. And T.K was yelling why he lost he had all the strong people. I'll tell you why we had miracles on my team.

"Time Skip 4th hour Lunch"

It was lunch and it was burger Monday, my favorite. So Tai, Mimi, and I sat at a table and began to talk. That's when Kari and Izzy sat down. 'I guess she just got one high school student," I thought while eating my burger. "Hey guys," she said looking cheerful. Then the hope crusher came and sat by Kari his face serious. "Tai I was wondering if you will give me your blessing to date Kari," he said looking at Tai then to Kari. I choked on my burger upon hearing that. Tai did to his face turning blue. "Hey I didn't know Gabumon was here," said Cody. "Very funny," Tai said his face turning back to tan. "I'm sorry T.K but no the blessing is with some one who will take care of Kari," Tai said looking at Mimi knowing she knew. "Who is Davis psh Davis can never protect Kari he can't even get to ultimate level," he said that pushed it I ate the rest of my burger and went to the computer room.

I went to the Digital World were I would calm down. Veemon came to my side and said," Davish I need to train, train to ultimate." I nodded and digivolved him. We went to a clearing with nothing but rocks. We decided to destroy the small rocks first. When we got to the large boulders some digimon attacked us. "Shadow Scythe," it said. It was Phantomon. He was a servant to Myotismon one of the most evil digimon. But what I didn't expect was Devimon appearing behind us and used his "Death Claw" attack on both of us. There we lay bleeding and trying to get up. That's when a light came by and attached itself to my neck. "So you got a tag, but it's useless without a crest," said Devimon real calm.

That's when the worst happened he Digivovled

* * *

><p>I'm not going to do a digivovle scene because it's super hard to make one for this digimon<p>

* * *

><p>"NeoDevimon," he shouted and he looked scary. "Th-this new power is amazing," he said unable to see his face because of his mask. Then he turned around and started laughing devilishly. I manage to say one word," HELP."<p>

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>So how do you like this chapter I could really use more good helpful from you guys and flames are able to be sent I will take them.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for the lack of chapters. I have sorta lost inspiration for this some how. So if you guys could post your ideas in the review place or pm me that would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4"A Different Davis"

by Lightscar

Davis' POV

"Help," was the only thing I managed to shout, before the attacked me one by one taking their time. 'They want me to feel pain not making this quick,' I thought which made my head hurt because I just got kicked in the head. Then before they finished me I was picked up. When I tried to open my eyes all I could see was white robes. Then blackness was all I could see, but the one of the strangest thing was, I was healed.

"Time Skip"

I was in my bed, but when I tried to sit up I felt a pain in my, well every thing. That's when the unthinkable happened, Kari busted through the door, with Tai. Tai was the first to speak," Davis what happened." he said looking at my now noticed blood stained hair. "Yeah, when Jun called us and told us what you looked like we came right away," Kari added. 'I need and ice pack right now,' I thought holding my head. 'Davis help' I heard in my head, but was unnoticed by the headache. Everyone was gone, most likely at school so I had free range to do what I want, but I just got an ice pack instead of doing some thing crazy. Then I went to sleep, because of nothing to do but watch boring TV.

**"DREAM"**

What I saw was madness. Human and Digimon at war. "Davis, this is what will happen is balanced is destroyed, and darkness takes over," said a voice sternly. Davis looked around, but couldn't find anyone, but the people at war. "Don't be afraid, I'm a good guy," he said more robot like this time. "W-who are you, show your self coward," I said still looking around. "Fine," it said, and what I saw was a huge robot dragon digimon. "I am Machinedramon," he said looking down at me.

"Digimon Analyzer" Davis' Voice

Machinedramon is one bad digi he was part of the dark masters when Tai was a digi-destined. Watch out for his Giga Cannon attack or he'll blow you to pieces.

"Done"

"AHHHHH," I shouted and ran away. I had no digimon and with a mega digimon. A dark master digimon no less, he was gonna kill me. "Wait don't leave, I can tell you why Veemon digivolved into Veedramon instead of EXVeemon," he said moving slowly. This had perked at me. 'Why did he do that, is it normal for digimon to change digivolution,' I thought stopping my running. "Okay, go on," I said looking at him in the eyes.

**"Dream End"**

* * *

><p>Me: Ohhhhhhh cliffhanger sorry for lack of updates. Remember I will take OCs<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey me again I'm sorry for the lack of updates it's just my com. broke and I'm doijg this on my WiiU and it is hard

as f**** so I won't be doing this again sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys or girls. Just want to tell you that my labtop is still broken. I will however continue the story. I also might make a new story.


End file.
